Fiery Bond
by Hikariane
Summary: She was the strangest woman he had met, and at the same time, the most beautiful.


Angela perched herself up on the armrest of a certain rocky throne, smiling down at a fiery god beside her. He sat leaned away from her, his chin held in the palm of his hand, but his gaze turned towards her. She held a certain attraction to him, as no other girl had ever dared climb this high up the mountain just to speak to him.

"Will you tell me your real name?" Her small, cheerful voice came, breaking him from his thoughts. He paused for but a moment, lifting his chin from his hand to face her. His eyes had widened slightly from the suddenness of the question, as no one had ever asked for it before. Certainly he couldn't just throw it out to whoever asked, because whoever knew his true name had a certain power over him.

He turned his head away from her. "No." He mumbled after his pause, his chin falling back into his hand. He knew she was pouting, but he refused to turn and look at it for fear he might bend every so slightly to her wishes. He confidently would say that he was the one that had Angela wrapped around his pinky, when really, it was quite opposite.

He looked at her once more in shock when she brazenly fell back into his lap. She let out a thoughtful hum, her hands lifting up to take his floating braid in her hands. "Harvest King is a mouthful, though. I want to give you a nickname." She sighed, looking up at him pleadingly. The god stared down at her, expressionless, fighting the urge to cup her cheek in his hand and run his thumb across her slightly protruding lower lip.

"... I suppose." He wavered under her begging expression, then stiffened when she grinned. "However, I will not allow ridiculous nicknames." He added firmly, making her giggle. She sat up once more in his lap, running her fingers through his hair as she unbraided it. The feeling alone sent chills through his naturally heated body. How could she be so shameless about the affection she gave? Most girls should have been far too embarrassed, but her...

After a minute of pondering, Angela looked up into his crimson eyes. "Xipil. It means noble of the fire." She had unraveled the woven strands of his hair, and was watching it flow freely around his body. He turned his head away from her once more, earning a small noise of displeasure from the young farm girl. "I don't like it." He bluntly stated. "I don't care, it's short and easy. I want to say it!"

"You will call me by my prop-"

"It's too long!"

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"I'm tired of having to say 'Harvest King' this, 'Harvest King' that; I like Xipil."

"Must you really insist upon this?"

"Well, you won't tell me your real name." She stood from his lap defiantly, taking a few steps away from him before whirling around to stare him down. He met her gaze evenly, the corner of his lips turned down into an irritable frown. She was the only person to ever dare defy him like this. It both frustrated and intrigued him. It made him want to throw her from her high pedestal even more.

"Do you really want to know that bad?" The Harvest King's question came after a few more moments of silence between the two. Hope sparked in the girl's eyes, and she nodded. The king rose from his throne, stepping forward until she was a foot from him. He caught her eyes reflexively flickering towards his partially exposed chest, then right back up to his defined face. He almost flashed her an arrogant smirk. He knew she favored his appearance, and that only filled his ego.

"Then marry me." Silence settled around them again. Her eyes had gone wide, her breath caught in her throat. For a moment, he worried that he had misinterpreted her feelings, but the breathless words that came from her next reassured him. "You want me... to marry you?" Her hand reached up, grasping onto the robes that flowed over his chiseled body. "Need I repeat myself?" His hand laid over hers, and a weight settled on her ring finger.

When his hand removed itself from hers, a silver ring, embedded with a brilliant ruby, glinted up at her. Her eyes locked onto it, in shock and awe at what was happening. "Angela." His voice drew her attention once more, reminding her that he was still waiting her answer. Her head lifted up to look at him properly, and her radiant smile caused his heart to thud. "Of course." Thin, yet strong arms wrapped around his torso, and she tucked her head into his chest.

He allowed himself the pleasure of holding her closer, his arms wound tightly around her. Her frame was so small compared to his, yet somehow she held enough energy to work on her farm almost all day. She never ceased to amaze him in some sort of fashion.

"Since you have agreed, and are so insistent, I shall tell you my name." His hands gripped onto her upper arms, pulling her back so that they could look at each other properly. She stared up at him eagerly. She really looked like a dog in that moment, with her eyes wide, a stupid grin on her face, and an imaginary tail wagging behind her.

A faint smirk tugged on his lips, and he brushed his hand against her hair. "My name is Ignis." He studied her as she paused, seeming to ponder over the word. She then broke into a gleeful smile, stretching up on her toes until their lips met. He was startled by the sudden action, his body stiffening in surprise. When Angela pulled back, the warm expression she gave him relaxed him once more. "I love you, Ignis."

"I love you too, Angela."


End file.
